


The Training Halls of Ra's al Ghul

by PillowLord



Series: in which there is family [1]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), DCU, Leverage
Genre: Canonical Child Abuse, Fix-It, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23150050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PillowLord/pseuds/PillowLord
Summary: An old friend calls in a favor from Eliot. Eliot gets an unpleasant surprise.
Series: in which there is family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664134
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	The Training Halls of Ra's al Ghul

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Croc On Top](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9417407) by [RenaRoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenaRoo/pseuds/RenaRoo). 



> I always love fics where characters get raised by someone else and for some reason I decided I needed 1000000x of these with Cass please and thank.

Eliot scowls. It was supposed to be a simple job. An old friend wanted him to help train someone. It’s a bit below his paygrade but doable. It was more of a favor for an old friend. Things have been slow. Yet, witnessing the demonstration, he’s severely regretting agreeing to the job in his boredom. There have been key details left out in the description.

He stands there, watching five grown men throw their all to fight the young girl, and Eliot knows it is a lot more complicated than expected. The men are ones he knows more by reputation than anything personal. Despite their fearsome reputation, none of them land a hit. She moves with frightening speed as she counters the attacks. Her dodges are graceful, her step work impeccable. She makes short work of the men. He can see the influence of Cain in her movement, mixed along with some other uncomfortable implications. It is unfortunately very distinct.

Cain had been hired to forge a weapon from a child. He is many things but Eliot never expected him to be this mercenary. Perhaps he should have known better because Cain is known for his focus on a job. But to take dedication to this extreme of hurting a child for a paycheck seems too much though.

Staying stone-faced is depressingly easy. The one thing to be thankful for Moreau. Cain and the men take the girl through several exercises to show what she already can do. Eliot doesn’t flinch during the last exercise, when Cain takes the gun out and aims it at the girl. Cain takes a few shots but the girl is motionless as bullets fly close to her. Not even a blink.

After that, Cain dismisses the men. They do not speak in the room but the moment they are out of sight, Eliot can hear the indistinct sound of chattering. As soon as it quiets again, Cain signals the girl to vacate with a slight movement. Eliot makes no move to leave the room until Cain motions him to. They walk the girl to her room in silence then they head to Eliot’s.

Eliot resists the urge to cross his arms; he cannot be defensive now. He keeps his anger leashed and his disgust off his face. Everything in him rebels against it. Eliot wants to punch the smug asshole. It’s more important to keep calm so he can plan rather than be impulsive. He is no help if he acts now. The thoughts repeat as a mantra.

Nonetheless, the question of “What’s her name?” still slips out of him.

If he is surprised by the question, Cain does not react. “She doesn’t need one.”

He grunts, neither in agreement or disagreement.

“So, what do you think?” His tone is friendly like he expects Eliot to be okay with this.

“Impressive.”

Cain’s slimy smile stretches across his face in a mockery of fatherly pride.

“What do you need me for?” Eliot continues as he flexes his hand, “I don’t think I have much to teach her.”

“On the contrary, I think there is a lot you can teach her. She has outgrown her current teachers.”

He wonders if Cain knows about his new line of work. It sounds like the man wants him to teach the girl something beyond just fighting. But if he knows, Cain has to realize that this sort of job is not for him anymore. That it was not the type of job for him ever. He tucks the thoughts away.

Eliot nods.

“You will start with her tomorrow,” Cain says before leaving.

He closes the door behind the man and he doesn’t dare to risk letting his guard down until he is sure that Cain is far away. Eliot takes several calming breaths. He checks the hallway and seeing it clear, he heads back to the girl’s room. Eliot knocks softly and the door opens. She looks up at him, her head tilted in question. He kneels so that he is eye level to her with his palms out to show he is no danger to her. She smiles as she lightly punches his palm.

“Hey, are you okay?”

He gets a blank stare in response. An inkling of an idea begins to grow as he remembers something strange. A feeling of dread builds in his stomach and he hopes he’s wrong.

“Do you understand me?”

Another blink.

Eliot sighs as he gets back on his feet. He ruffles her hair and waves goodbye before returning to his room. In the safety of his room, he drags a hand down his face. Of course, it won’t be easy. He thinks back to the training. No one spoke in her presence. Cain taught her no language but violence.

He’s going to need help if he wants to get both him and the girl out.

**Author's Note:**

> He gets her out with Parker and Hardison and when Cass grows up she makes her own team with Tim, Steph, Duke, and Harper :))


End file.
